


Grief and Friendship Part 2

by LittleRoses



Series: A series of fics with my own character, Hannah Saunters [11]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Depression, F/M, Forgiveness, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, more fluff this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRoses/pseuds/LittleRoses
Summary: After consulting Alexander, Hannah tries to make amends with Robyn.





	Grief and Friendship Part 2

"And that's what happened." it had been a week since Hannah had yelled at Robyn, she went to Alexander for advice about the whole thing.

Alexander thought over it for a moment "Hannah, I miss John as well. And I will not dare to begin to say that I feel worse than you. But, you cannot take this out on Mr. Webb."

"I know, Alexander." Hannah replied quietly "I feel awful about this, I really do. It's just that... does John really want me around Robyn? I mean... he could possibly be alive, right? How would he feel if he came back and-"

"No, Hannah." Alexander said firmly "It's not healthy for you to be saying things like that. You're just in denial. Hannah, John is gone. And you can't let him hold you back. I'm not asking you to magically be better, but what I am saying is that John wouldn't want you to stop being friends with Robyn just because of something that happened once. And while Robyn was in a bad state."

Hannah rubbed her arms "But could Robyn forgive me?" Hannah kept replaying what she had said to him in her head "Oh God, how could he? I'm a terrible person for saying that to him! Why do I have to mess everything up!?" she slammed her head on the table.

Alexander sighed "Hannah what you said wasn't right, but that doesn't make you a terrible person. It's apart of losing someone that you lash out at others. But you can still make amends, you just have to try."

 

And so Hannah tried.

Hannah took a few moments staring at the cafe door. She looked down at the door handle apprehensively before grabbing it and going inside.

She sat down at a table, her stomach was churning. She did not know how to confront Robyn about this! She chose to open her journal and write out her bitter feelings.

And Robyn was her waiter... of course.

"Hello, welcome to the-" he paused, looking down at Hannah with wide eyes "Um, what would you like?"

"Robyn..." she said quietly "I'm-" she cleared her throat "I'm sorry..."

Robyn glanced around, avoiding eye contact "Well, it's fine, could you please just give me your-" but Hannah cut him off.

Hannah looked up at him with sad eyes "No, it's not! I shouldn't have said that to you... I-I took my grief out on you! I have no right to do that! I-I'm sorry-" her voice cut itself off as she choked down a sob "I just... don't know how to deal with this..." she ran a hand through her hair "I... can't deal with this..."

Robyn stared down at her with wide eyes as she continued to speak hysterically "Hannah it's fine."

They made eye contact "What?"

Robyn sat down in a chair "It's really fine. I understand where you're coming from. I'll help you through it. Just please don't lash out at me again."

Hannah nodded "Of course."

 

And so a broken friend pship was fixed.

 

==========

 

Hannah's just a hot mess and Robyn is an awkward bird.

Welp! That concludes the tiny series of Grief and Friendship! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
